Lyrical: Musical Notes (OLD VERSION SCRAPPED)
by Lystariel
Summary: In Crypton Academy, a sports-oriented school recently cheers for the new school band, Vocaloid. Rin, a fourteen turning fifteen year old girl, who wanted nothing to do with music, gets recruited to be their songwriter (with additional benefit to be around her crush, Len). Rin's journey with the band involves laughs, tears, and all the while a grand love-scheme! Rin x Len
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey so this is my first story. And this is for fun by the way, but I am writing fanfictions to practice basic fundamentals of writing. Such as grammar, plot & character development, and so on so forth. Please do give **_**constructive**_ **criticism and it is much appreciated, and if harshly (have mercy please ;-;). Please criticize based on the writing style, and how I portray the characters. But do not go, "Oh Rin acts like this not that!" Vocaloids' personalities can be twisted and changed easily just letting you know.**

 **I wanna let you know some songs won't be sung by the 'original' Vocaloid and some may be covers for the sake of the story. Also when you see me insert lyrics please ignore how I input them I don't really write lyrics into stories a lot and can figure this out over time. Though reminders, in the beginning, is great, for fanfictions I will not do that since again: this writing is for fun. But I want to improve fundamentally on writing regardless.**

 **If you have no advice and just here for the story, then sit back and relax, watch the drama in the story unfold and be satisfied. Rin x Len stories on fanfiction are basically dead nowadays so those still reading it, hi! Remember how this used to be so active around 2012-2014? No? Oh well.**

 **Also, I do not view Rin & Len as siblings, please do know that. So if you wanna debate about their relationship standing be my guess but I'm not changing the goddamn story, if you don't like it go read a different one. **

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid/Crypton Media is not owned by me, but the plot is.**

 **Disclaimer out of the way, let's begin!**

Chapter One

" _Hey, Mr. Music…"_

 _ **Lunch Tuesday**_

She bit into the last piece of her orange, savoring the taste. Never preferring any other fruit but her beloved orange, this was truly heavenly. Food heaven aside, of course, this girl had other things set out for her. She slowly counted in her head, 'Three...two...one-'.

"Hey Rin!" a voice called out to her, the girl looked up, her white ribbon bow bobbing on top of her soft blonde hair. She saw the figure of her best friend walk over, her spunky friend with teal twin tails skipping over, blue-green eyes twinkling with delight, and the sun shining on her peachy skin.

If her friend was actually threatening, Rin would probably go blind due to how "sparkling" her friend was. As her friend approached she tilted her head, raising an eyebrow to inquire her to talk. "Have you heard? Guess!" her friend chirped, clearly the newest gossip in school has perked her ears.

'There goes my peace and quiet…' Rin thought to herself, though she hadn't been surprised. She sat in the courtyard under a cherry blossom tree that had changed to autumn leaves, hilarious enough though people should be out here due to the calming nature, most people in her school seemed to enjoy the indoors of the cafeteria and being on their phones. Most likely because the cafeteria had the most gossip, the only people here were most likely couples who sneaked away and maybe a few stragglers like her. Cafeteria or the roof, and Rin couldn't fathom on why people would hang out there.

"Piko and Miki finally started to act on their feelings and get together?" she sarcastically guessed. She knew Miki and Piko would never speak up, they were both shy and timid in general- and dense as hell.

Her friend giggled, "Nope, it's much better!"

Rin gave her a narrowed look. She didn't want to play guessing games right now.

Her friend stopped giggling and her smiling face changed to a serious one, "Did you know about _Kagamine_?"

Rin flinched, oh she knew. She definitely knew, and she had a tiny crush on him. The 'golden' boy of their school, Crypton Academy he literally had golden blonde hair. He looked freakishly similar to her- but also so different. While her eyes were more of a lighter cerulean blue, his eyes were a dark sapphire blue, that captivated her and made her feel like she was under a spell. It wasn't just his eyes that had drawn her to him, his bold personality intrigued her, but even though he was open and cheery his eyes were dark and quiet. She saw moments of his weaknesses when nobody else saw but they weren't to bad- just the occasional self-doubt and that seemed to be the case.

"Um Rin?" a hand waved in front of her face, obviously her friend's. Being drawn out from her fantasy, she looked at her friend and maintained her poker-expression.

"Sorry, could care less," she said monotonously. In all truth, it was far from it, she was curious and if anyone had dirt on this guy it was her friend.

Her friend pouted, "So rude Rin-rin!"

"Sorry Miku, go ahead and continue."

"As I was saying," Miku paused making sure her friend was listening, "The Kagamine guy is looking for a new member of the band, with Shion and Gumi of course."

"You mean Len, Kaito, and Gumi essentially? Why suddenly needing a new member?" Rin curiously asked, she had saw the posters around school but hadn't thought much into it- well until now.

Miku sat down before continuing, "They need another vocalist, they had asked me but need another female vocalist. In general, they need more people for their band as it is very small. There's auditions from after school today to Friday you can sign up on paper."

Rin wasn't surprised, their band was small and dwindled with people. There were really only three members so it's a trio essentially but nonetheless it didn't stop the school from loving the band. Heck the band got more love than the sports did, and Rin still couldn't decide if that's a good or bad thing considering the school's previous track records on how they treated sports and other activities.

Back to the topic at hand though, what did it have to do with her? "Is this just another one of your random news or is something going on?" she asked, she was suspicious. Miku was known for doing random things at times, and this might be no different.

"Spot on Rin, yeah I have an idea…" Miku grinned- and it wasn't your usual grin. It's a "Let's-do-something-crazy" grin that Rin knew well, and last time it happened Rin had to bribe the school's news girl, Neru, for information on Kaito, for some apparent reason Miku had a crush on that kid. Which in itself is freaky- but who was she to judge?

Rin sighed, "Let me guess, you want us _both_ to audition there right?"

"Exactly!" Miku grinned happily.

Rin rolled her eyes, "You can, you're the best person I know that has a good singing voice. You'll easily get in," which isn't a lie it's true. Gumi had even recommended Miku to the group so Miku didn't really need to audition today, and was really good in music, Rin could honestly care less she did like anything to do with music. But she never really talked about it or delved into it.

Rin avoided eye contact with her friend, already knowing she'll try to persuade her. And she didn't want to join, crush or no crush she dropped music like hot fire for reasons that she will not explain anytime soon. Miku knew these reasons, and for some idiotic reason, Miku still pushes her.

"You can't avoid the stage forever. Just show your true potential, we both know you're great!" Miku whined. Yes, she can. She has been for the last 4-5 years of her life. Honestly the best reasons, she purposely does worse in music class so she doesn't get noticed. So bad that even the teacher has told her to change electives, which she did and that was to theatre class, and she wasn't required to sing _as_ much.

"I'm not avoiding the stage, puberty did crap to my voice so what can I do? I already take theatre class anyways, isn't that more than enough?" Rin shrugged. She has been using that excuse, she knew it's a lie, Miku knew it's a lie, but Rin's acting skills are so on point it's hard _not_ to believe her. Those classes did pay off.

Miku groaned, deciding to lay off for now knowing if she pushed further Rin would just go silent. Miku looked at her worriedly, "But you still gotta sing for me at least alright?"

Rin focused onto her friend again, "I may break a lot of promises but I'm not breaking that."

She remembered. Miku had promised her after the incident that even if she were to give up on the world, at least she can't give up on Miku. She only sang just for Miku because Miku did save her. Rin was grateful, she never will stand on stage again but with Miku was okay, and that was all that needed to satisfy the both of them.

Suddenly the bell rang, signaling the start of classes again. Miku and Rin looked at each other and laughed before grabbing their bags, and hurrying along to their next class they shared together which was algebra.

 _ **Theatre Class -After Lunch- Tuesday**_

"Are you mad woman? How can you fall for such a beast, he is a wild animal- not even fully man!" The teenage boy screamed, his aquamarine eyes instead of soft ocean ripples seemed like crashing waves. He trembled in anger, berating the woman in front of him.

Rin casted her eyes away, speaking in a low wounded voice, "I _love_ him. And if you cannot accept me and my love who has been cursed a monster, makes you the hideous one! For have you forgotten when he _saved_ you from the queen's henchmen?" She paused and glanced at her teacher, Ms. Yowane. She was grading them, and making them act out a play. A play called, "The Twisted Tale" about how Little Red Riding Hood fell in love with the big bad wolf.

Rin soon flicked her gaze back at her acting partner, Mikuo, "You aren't a warrior of hunting, but a cruel blooded murderer!" she coldly stated, "I will _never_ love a man who is as horrific as you are." She turned, and walked down the small podium in a cold matter.

"And scene!" Ms. Yowane announced, her silver ponytail bouncing as she jotted down the grades. "You may return to your seats now Rin, Mikuo."

Mikuo and Rin sat back down into their chairs, and while the next duo was going up for their scene Mikuo leaned over, "Nice job Rin."

Rin nodded, "It was good working with you."

"We should work a bit more on our scenes though, I think you were a bit weak with your come back, you should act more hurt rather than angry. Red's emotions is more of sadness and pain, because in this scene the wolf has ran away and was wounded by the hunter. And the hunter had a betrayed her as well." Mikuo critiqued.

Rin looked over her script, and saw she had messed up a bit. It wasn't too bad, but probably took off some points, "Dutifully noted." Aside from Miku, her only other friend was Mikuo, Miku's brother. Who had suggested Rin to take theatre when she had basically been kicked out from music. He was a year above her, and had a lot more experience in theatre but he taught her all the ropes.

She then glanced back at the scene watching Luka act out the monologue of the mother in despair. They hadn't found a wolf yet, due to so many male roles belonging to more of background characters, and not many people had joined theatre. So far this was the _only_ theatre class, and only thirty students had signed up as everyone else did sports, arts, or music. Ideally Mikuo should've been the wolf, but Ms. Yowane stated Mikuo's acting was more suited to the Hunter due Mikuo's ability to act as a noble, must be due to him being related to Miku who was a diva.

Truthfully, Rin did really like theatre, she felt similar to how she was singing. Or maybe it was the fact she could just pretend to be someone else, and not exist as "Rin" anymore. Either way she's glad she switched to this class and was content.

The bell rang, and Rin snapped out of her daze. Mikuo was about to leave for his chemistry class, and Rin was about to walk with him to get to her class before her teacher signaled Rin to talk to her. Rin glanced at Mikuo, and Mikuo just simply wished her luck.

Rin sighed, and walked over to the teacher, probably will get some scolding on her emotions.

"Rin, I've noticed your performance levels, though you lack a bit of emotions you are one of my top students. Granted you're the very few minority of this school that does this class, but you clearly show more passion for this class and I am sure this role of Little Red Riding hood would be fine for you to act," Ms. Yowane paused, then continued, "However, it's come to my concern you've always avoided singing to your full potential."

Rin widened her eyes, "Y-You-" she had been caught.

"You may be able to fool everyone else, but when it comes to acting I will still beat you. I am your teacher after all, and I'm sure Mikuo and his sister are aware of why you don't put your full potential in?" Ms. Yowane gave Rin a hard look, she wasn't letting Rin run away with that one.

Rin darted her eyes anywhere but the teacher, she hadn't expected to be found out. But it's also not a surprised, "Well…" she kept her voice steady, remaining calm, "I didn't see music as a passionate thing for me. So I don't really want to sing." in a monotone voice, Rin hoped she'd get away scot-free.

Ms. Yowane narrowed her eyes, "Rin, what's the real reason?"

Rin stayed silent, she wasn't budging. Ms. Yowane decided to stop there, then took out some reports from Rin's writing and reading teacher, "Alright, I won't push you. However I've noticed your writing is remarkable, and it's to the point where you can write plays and poems this makes you a very powerful in the theatre realm correct?"

Rin nodded, not knowing where her teacher was taking this, "Well, Rin. I think you should be the new song writer for the school's band."

Her eyes bulged, "What?! Where did this suddenly come from?"

"Your writing is very well, along with your acting you could teach the students in 'Vocaloid' how to express emotion through their singing. The music teacher, Mr. Al has agreed to let you try and the writer's teacher, Ms. Momone has also agreed that you should talk to them today, or at least check out the auditions. You somehow have a good sense of lyrical poetry, which can be used to transform into actual musical lyrics, so I'd tell you to try it out."

Rin hesitated, it seemed okay. She wasn't going to have to sing, nor does she have to play an instrument. Which of course she knew, she knew how to play both piano and guitar. But she obviously didn't share that piece of information. Dropping music meant dropping a lot of things, she still played it but only for Miku and Mikuo and nobody else.

However, at least she was still behind the scenes. She'd only be watching them perform and just write the lyrics, heck she didn't even have to be at the rehearsals...and a selfish part of her. Thought about how she'd talk to Len more often if she joined.

Pushing back a blush, she mumbled weakly, "I'll think about it."

Ms. Yowane, satisfied with that answer smiled, "I'm really hoping you'd consider it. I'll come with you afterward if you'd like."

Rin just only decided to let the idea settle in her head. Not really wanting to make a move, after all, there's plenty of other students who could write just as well.

"Three days, if nothing happens and nobody else signs up for the songwriter role, then I'll consider meeting up with them if I want to by then."

 _ **After School Tuesday**_

"NEXT!" The blue-headed teenager yelled, he glared at the singer with a look that told her to 'GET OUT' before he does worse than ruin her self esteem.

The girl, supposedly Kaede, ran off the stage crying. The teen slumped in his seat and groaned, "We've listened to so many people yet we've only recruited one new member."

His friend, next to him looked bored. He checked off another name, "And so far that only girl is Miku. But we knew she was a good singer from Gumi."

Mentioned 'girl' Gumi, nodded, her green eyes feeling droopy and tired. They'd been staying after school for over forty minutes, and within that forty minutes had rejected at least eighteen girls, and sixteen guys. Musicians were no less harder to find as well, being the only ones who really did the instrumentals was Kaito and Len. And forget a songwriter they've looked for ages and the only one who did that was Len, as Kaito was too idiotic at times to even think and Gumi herself was failing her writing class as she speaks.

Gumi then rested her head on the table, glancing at Len and Kaito, "I think we'll live without much singers. What we really need is a song writer as Mr. Al said, if we don't find one, we'll be shut down."

The mood felt even more gloomy, and watching from the seats in the rows, Miku couldn't help but feel sad. She walked over to the table, "Don't give up, we'll find someone to do your songwriting! It'll just take time, if you can recruit me I'm sure you'll find another good writer!" she tried to be encouraging.

But it wasn't really any use, Len decided to just simply call up the next person. And so there she was, a girl with golden brown eyes, and golden blonde hair in a side ponytail, she wore the regular school uniform of girls of course.

"Name, grade, what your other talents may be, and song?" Len asked into the mic.

The girl stuttered, "I-I'm Neru Akita...grade 10 and fifth-teen. I'll be singing "Nostalogic". T-that's it, no other things but that."

Len nodded, "We just need a minute of that song."

Neru nodded, and took a deep breath then sang,

" _mui ni sugiru jikan dake_

 _onaji ichi de nagameteta Like chess pieces_

 _usure yuku kagayaki sore wa_

 _mokuteki? soretomo Nostalogic...?_

 _habataku tsubasa o yokome ni_

 _karamawari bakari aseri tsunori_

 _katariatta "Kibou + Kanousei"_

 _ano hibi ga tada koishii_

 _tooku misueta hajimari no basho kitto_

 _tada sore dake ga_

 _ima no boku o sasaeteru_

 _ima no boku o sasaeteru_ "

Everyone widened their eyes, it was amazing. Not the best, but she's the first person that didn't make Len and Kaito crawl into a hole.

The band looked at each other then looked back at Neru, "You're in." Len stated on the behalf of everyone, and frankly, everyone seemed to be compliant.

"We got a person! I think that's good for today!" Gumi cheered, and ran up to Neru with Miku.

"Welcome to the Vocaloids!" Miku congratulated.

Neru blinked, then smiled, "Thanks."

Kaito then looked at Len, "So what do you think? Do you think we can solve the issues of this band and be able to keep it?"

Len looked back determinedly, "I have more faith now than forty minutes before that's for sure."

Soon, the boys joined the girls on stage to congratulate the new member. It was cheery talking, and everyone had hope that their band wouldn't be shut down. Soon everyone started heading home, and everyone was in a good mood.

Even Len, who when he arrived home greeted his mother in the kitchen before going into his room. Doing his homework real quick, before deciding to start writing lyrics out.

Hours passed, and his once empty trash bin accumulated so much paper. He was out of song ideas, the last ones he wrote that were a big hit were, "Spice!", "Ah, it's a wonderful cat life!", "Erase or Zero", "Cantarella", and "ECHO!". Gumi and Kaito didn't mix well singing together, maybe some practice, but either way Gumi and Kaito never preferred singing with each other. They did all sing, "World is Mine" together, and that was also with Miku.

But so far, nothing. No new songs in the past month and a half, and he was screwed for the winter festival. He decided to head to bed, only hoping that some miracle would happen to this band, and he'd find a songwriting partner to help him.

 **A/N: That's a wrap today guys! I'll update at least once every other day at most, or 2-3 days at a time. It depends on my writing rate and feedback. I'll hold back a bit on the first few chapters and go more steady as time goes on. This isn't like 60+ chapters, it's around how many as needed. Personally, I'd say just enjoy the ride.**

 **Alright, thank you for reading, feedback is welcome, and take care.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow thanks grammarly, you do great checking my grammar mistakes. *sarcasm***

 **Nah, grammarly's great.**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloids/Crypton Future Media is not owned by me.**

 **Also, shoutout Ironsko for following, I appreciate the support. :3**

Chapter Two

 _ **Evening Tuesday**_

Rin poked her plate of chicken and rice with chopsticks. Debating on what to do, she glanced over at Miku and Mikuo. They both were happily eating their leeks. She remembered those two took her in since the day of the incident, well their whole family did. Rin was very grateful, and the family was really kind to her as well.

"Rin, don't play with your food too long it'd melt." Miku's mom, Michaela chided. Her husband, Kyle just chuckled.

Rin sheepishly smiled, "Sorry Michaela." Then began eating her food.

"So, Miku now that you're in the Vocaloid band what will you be performing for the winter festival?" Michaela asked.

Rin dropped her chopsticks abruptly, the table looked at her for a moment. She apologized and went back to eating.

Miku gave her a strange look, then talked, "We don't know yet. Len's having trouble writing a song, and he doesn't know what to write for the festival either."

Rin averted her eyes from the table and just looked around the dining room. She glanced at all the awards Michaela had won for singing when she was younger and being a model. And glanced at the family pictures on the light sky blue wall as well, with pictures that contained Rin, Miku, and Mikuo of Miku and Rin's first day of freshman year.

Unfortunately, even though she wanted to avert her attention away, her ears listened. "But we're looking for a new songwriter of course. And it'll take time, I think we'll push through." Miku said optimistically. Then started to chatter about how Neru got accepted in, and Rin finally looked back to the table, glancing at Mikuo. Who'd simply raise his eyebrow towards her, and looked at her teasingly, but also suspiciously.

Rin gulped, and went back to her food, quickly finishing up. Soon the plate clattered as she dropped her chopsticks on it, she stood up announcing she was done before putting the plate in the sink and going upstairs to the room they had given her.

Closing the door and locking it, she quickly changed into her pajamas. The moment she finished, a knock was heard and she opened the door seeing Mikuo.

"Hey, you were off at dinner something wrong?" Mikuo asked.

Rin smiled, knowing he was concerned for her, and not wanting to cause trouble, "No, just thinking over stuff." She decided to be truthful.

"Seems like this 'stuff' is troublesome. Want to talk about it?"

Rin thought for a moment, before widening the door and letting Mikuo in, leaving it open for anyone else.

She sat on her bed, while Mikuo sat on her desk chair, "So what's bothering you? Did Ms. Yowane fail you or something?"

Rin shook her head, choosing her words carefully she asked, "What would you think if I decide to become a songwriter for Vocaloid?"

Mikuo widened his eyes, that's news even for him. But at the same time, he wasn't surprised Rin was good in theatre and writing, when you add those two together you make good lyrics at times. And if she'd show off her music skills she'd be golden.

Mikuo soon recovered, and shrugged, "I'd not mind. I think it'd be good for you to make more friends other than Miku and I. As well as Miku would be thrilled just to have you being involved with _something_ musical. I'd be relieved as well."

"But theatre though, don't we have the play coming in the winter festival?" Rin's eyes flickered with concern, she'd also wanted to help and act in the play itself.

"You're just writing lyrics, right? You can always do it before rehearsal starts anyways, and besides the theatre might just close this year due to the school funding sports…" Mikuo cast his eyes away.

Both Mikuo and Rin knew the school didn't support theatre well, especially with the low population of students acting in it. Music, arts, and especially sports were high up the charts. Sports taking up the most, with music following behind. Rin didn't want to lose the play opportunity, it'd be her first time performing this year after all. Last year she wasn't qualified as she was a freshman, now she's better and ready to tackle the lead role with pride.

Not many people saw their plays either, it was overshadowed multiple times last year due to the uprising of the Vocaloid band. The school had their fall and spring festivals, it lasted usually a day and always, since last year the Vocaloid band had taken over. Rin couldn't say she minded it, but she remembered all the hard work the decorating, and costume designing team had put into background work (she was part of stage crew), and how the actors and actresses worked for nothing. After the spring festival last year more people began quitting theatre and gravitating towards music.

In an ironic sense, she was sort of her best friends' rival in terms of school favors. However, the best way for the plays to stay is if they make enough money from people attending and watching the plays. But seeing as the school's high expectations for music, sports, and arts had shown, the theatre may be shut down and Ms. Yowane may just be teaching and that's it.

"I told Ms. Yowane if they don't find a songwriter in three days...three days I'll go after school on Friday basically to see if I can get that opportunity." Rin said suddenly.

Mikuo smiled, standing up he walked over and patted Rin's head affectionately. "I'm sure whatever you choose to do it'll be good for everyone. Three days is generous enough. Also, Miku doesn't know about your grades does she?"

"You know how she is. Music then grades." Rin jokes, Miku had wanted to be an idol like her mother. And it's understandably so too, Miku was drawn to the stage.

Mikuo looked at her with saddened eyes, and they both went silent. Rin used to be that way, now it's gone.

Rin yawned, wanting to take away the awkward tension, "I'm tired. I'm going to get ready and sleep."

Mikuo nodded, then walked out of her room, "Night Rin."

"Night."

Immediately, Miku popped her head in, "Night Rinny-kins!"

Rin laughed, "Night to you as well Miku."

Miku then walked towards her room, tightening her fist. "I should've paid more attention, she's the one who helped me come up with the idea for 'World is Mine' too," she thought to herself. She went to sleep and decided to respect Rin's wishes. However, she'd do what she can to convince the group not to let anyone but Rin join.

 _ **Lunch Wednesday**_

"And so we begin the search," Len announced, glancing at Miku, Gumi, and Kaito. He was nervous, but he had some people in mind who could help.

Neru was new so the group hadn't want to bother her too much, so it was up to the four of them. Miku suggested they should split into groups of two.

Kaito agreed, and Kaito and Len were group one, and Gumi and Miku also consisted of a group. Kaito and Len decided to go find a senior named Lily, while Gumi and Miku decided to try to find a girl in their grade, Luka, who was top student anyways.

Kaito and Len found Lily in the cafeteria, sitting her friend Miki. "Hey Lily, we heard you were good at writing a lot from other students," Kaito started, "Do you want-"

Lily interrupted, standing up and making a 'pause' motion with her hand, "Let me stop you right there. I'm just good at writing reports, I don't really write music related stuff, so I apologize."

Kaito nodded, "Sorry to disturb you then." Kaito then lead Len away from them.

"Alright, so Lily's not an option clearly and we got shot down quick," Len paced back and forth, crossing out Lily's name and went to the next one, "We can ask Mikuo next?"

Kaito agreed, and both of them set out to find Mikuo who hopefully isn't too hard to find.

Meanwhile, the girls had found Luka in the library reading a book. "Hey, Luka!" Miku greeted cheerfully, Luka gasped and accidentally dropped her book, with her glasses slipping off slightly.

Luka stumbled, picking up her book and adjusting her glasses as Gumi and Miku approached her. Luka looked over to them shyly, "H-hi?"  
"Do you know anything about lyrical writing that could help us?" Gumi went straight to the point, "We need another lyricist to assist Len."

"N-no, I apologize. I don't know much about music, to be honest, I mostly write more of essay things. And I get good grades because of my essays." Luka rambled, "I'm more of a mathematician and science person than this I apologize."

"Darn," Gumi sighed, "It's alright Luka. Sorry to scare you, continue reading."

Luka nodded and went back to reading as Gumi and Miku left the library.

"We're really dwindling on people here." Miku sighed, "Len's only got seven people left perhaps on that list?" Funnily enough, though Len has a list of students with good writing class grades, apparently Rin wasn't one of those people. Though, it's not surprising since Rin usually stayed on the down-low.

Gumi sighed, "Let's just end our search for now and find the other-"

"I apologize. I'm not really a writer either for music, I'm a scriptwriter only. I do more for theatre work. I wish you luck though." Miku and Gumi glanced down the hall, and by a classroom (assumingly it was the theatre classroom) Mikuo was talking to Kaito and Len. Yet another person turning them down.

"Alright, thank you for letting us ask." Len sighed, and Mikuo went back into the room shutting the door. Miku presumed he was going over his script again.

"Hey, no such luck?" Gumi asked, walking over to them.

Kaito shook his head, "No, we've already been turned down by three people, there's only four people left on that list- maybe three because Teto doesn't really do music writing from what I recall."

Gumi and Miku felt gloomy, and Len was gritting his teeth. He was irritated, not because he couldn't find one but the costs of not finding one.

"Let's just end the search for now, and enjoy our remaining lunch period." Len sighed, he soon started going down the hall. The three left were looking back towards him.

Miku watched him walk worriedly.

"He'll get over it," Gumi said.

Miku looked at her, "He just needs time to be alone. Presumingly who knows where he's going."

"I hope you're right." Miku sighed.

Len ended up on the rooftop again, in the sector between both the courtyards. The school had two, and nobody went to them, most people went to the cafeteria or rooftop. And that's where Len ended up, and he looked over the ledges of one of the courtyards, looking down on the scenery below him.

" _If you don't find one, then people will know we're just a one-trick pony, Len!"_

Gumi's voice ringed in his head. She's right, and he knew it, but it didn't make him feel any better. She had told him that when he was in writer's block, and it wrecked his mood.

He watched basically the empty courtyard before he somehow heard a voice (well wasn't considerably hard since the school was two floors really).

It was a soft melodious voice, sort of like bells, he heard,

" _aoi jikan_

 _sayonara tsugeru_

 _amayoke no kasa wa_

 _boku wo houri suteta_

 _otozureteta_

 _natsu ni mo kizukazu ni_

 _koko wa doko da_

 _boku wa dare da to hoeru"_

Len searched with his eyes for who was singing, and soon the actual school bell rang and he groaned. The voice disappeared soon after. He then ran downstairs, hopping to catch the person leaving, brustling past Gumi and Kaito who were headed to music class, and when he reached the mid sector 'hall' between the courtyards he found nobody. Just autumn leaves falling down scattered everywhere.

He heard footsteps, presumingly Kaito and Gumi coming up behind him, watching him confused. Len just walked away from them, and the three of them silently just headed to music class instead.

Len never had heard that voice from _anyone_ in the school, and it felt like he was being hugged, or trapped in an embrace. But in that voice- he couldn't put a word on it. Walking into the classroom he sat down, waiting for the class to start and they'd have to practice chorus singing again. And he'd have to listen to fangirls and fanboys fanning over the band members.

 _ **After School Wednesday**_

"I'm telling you, I heard it. You didn't hear it because you guys were in the building and weren't paying attention but I did!" Len stressed out.

Gumi looked up towards Len as she was reading the list of people auditioning, Kaito was typing things down on the computer, Miku was sorting through song lyrics, and Neru was sitting in the piano seat quietly. They were 'practicing' aka preparing to go back into the auditorium for another round of ear torture. And Len was already giving them ear torture, as he was pacing in front of the board in the music classroom.

"Len, I think you've been depressed for a while and went a little nutty," Gumi sighed. Her friend was being overdramatic, and Gumi could honestly care less, she knew Len had to get over it eventually. She could be playing games instead of doing listening…

Len flailed his arms practically, "I heard it. The first line goes…" he paused before stating, "It went, ' _aoi jikan sayanora tsugeru'_ or something along the lines. If I didn't hear anything I wouldn't notice it!"

Miku flinched, but nobody really noticed. " _I thought Rin didn't want to sing the heck?!"_ Miku thought to herself. And she knew, that was some lyrics Rin had wrote once long ago. She forgot the name of the song though unfortunately.

Len groaned, "Kaito please tell me you somewhat believe me?"

"Len, this seems absurd. You realize you're over what? Ten feet or something in the air and you happened to hear the voice? You didn't even see the person there at all, you might just be a bit depressed and maybe need some rest from a doctor," Kaito paused before continuing, "I really think you need to stop stressing so much over this band. We'll climb through it, we managed to get past the Fall Festival in September, we'll get through the winter ball in December."

Len lowered his gaze to the ground. Gumi looked at him feeling a nudge of guilt, she knows she partially pushed him to be this stressed.

"Hey, Len. It really doesn't-"

BANG!

Len, Neru, Gumi, and Kaito looked over to the noise and Miku had bumped into the door. "U-um Miku, w-where are you going?" Neru asked nervously. She was curious and wanted to say something.

Miku plastered on a smile, opening the door, "I gotta use the bathroom, number two you know?" She smiled sheepishly.

Gumi gagged, "Too much info, just go meet us in the auditorium."

Miku nodded, "Will do." Then left the room quickly, closing the door. She sprinted down the hallway, searching for a specific room and heard the melody of a piano.

Nearing the theatre classroom, panting, she opened the door abruptly startling Rin and Mikuo in the classroom. Rin had been playing the piano while Mikuo was working on his homework at his desk. Ms. Yowane had a piano in the classroom so she could practice singing scenes with the students, Rin only played it after school when Ms. Yowane allowed her and Mikuo to stay after due to them being top students.

Miku shut the door and slouched down to the ground. "What happened to not playing music to hide your identity?" Miku teased after recovering from her sprint, she knew Rin would play after school anyways. Most students were doing after school sports, and the music room was far away from the drama room.

Rin breathed a sigh of relief, "It's just you. And I don't do it during school hours you know this." She looked at Miku, waiting for what Miku wanted to say since she clearly is here for some reason other than just saying 'hi'.

"Rin, someone heard you singing in the courtyard." Miku delivered the news bluntly.

Rin widened her eyes, "W-what?"

Mikuo also looked shocked, and he didn't know whether to be shocked that Rin sang that loud enough for the person to hear, or that she even sang at all in the first place. Mostly both.

Miku explained, "Len heard you singing during lunch in the courtyard. Some old lyrics of yours which I forgot, but he didn't see you luckily. But you're lucky the bell rang and you were nearly caught."

Rin trembled slightly, before quickly recollecting her emotions. "He doesn't know who sang it though right?"

"Nope, and you're lucky." she walked over to Rin and pat her head, to which Rin slapped her hand away. "So why sing then?" Miku asked. It was unusual since Rin never sang unless it's around herself and her brother. Not even Miku's mom and dad heard Rin sing since that incident, then again they weren't home much as Miku's mom became a manager for younger idols and her father was a photographer for magazines, which at times required travelling. Miku wasn't popular in school for that though, she tended to lay low and same with her brother.

Miku tried to cheer her up, "On the plus side he said your singing is good."

Rin flushed, to Miku and Mikuo it'd probably be due to embarrassment. And they were surprised since Rin barely showed emotion nowadays, however, Rin was blushing because of her _crush_ complimenting her.

She shook that thought away, she can't sing she isn't supposed to. Not since that incident, and she planned to keep it that way only singing in private for those close, not for the public's eye view to see.

Rin cast her eyes down, "I'll be more careful alright?"

Miku frowned, she'd hope maybe if Len said she was good she'd consider singing. But Rin was stubborn and Miku didn't want to push it.

Then she looked at the clock, crap. She was late, Miku said she'll see them later and rushed to the auditorium.

Unbeknownst to her, someone was watching from the corridor seeing Miku blaze past the figure.

 **A/N: That leaves the end of the chapter, and oof Rin's stubborn as hell. Yeesh . Anyways see ya'll later in the next chapter.**

 **Review and critique please! Be nice though .**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Even though this story's basically a deserted wasteland, I'm still going to bring this to a close, or, try to at least. I've been editing best I can so I apologize if everything seems 'wonky' but I really hope you get the plot.**

 **I swear I am not this bad at writing ;-; but my creative drive has been low for a while. So I'm making up these words on a 'whim' and not really planning this out. If it's boring so far as well, I apologize, the ball will really get rolling next chapter let's get to shoutouts then we'll begin.**

 **Xu Lu: Thank you for following this story I hope you'll enjoy the ride. And yes, Rin x Len is apparently dead I agree a lot. As for your criticism don't expect it to take effect till Chapt 4 (at the time of writing) but I appreciate the criticism.**

 **As for the "sparkling" part, it's mostly sarcasm from how the person reacts. It's to empathize on how annoyed the character is with the person or the action is familiar to Rin. This is a story mostly told from 3rd person view, so I can see how it'll be confusing but thank you for your criticism I appreciate it!**

 **Now let's begin after a little disclaimer,**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid / Crypton Future Media isn't owned by me.**

Chapter Three

 _ **Lunch Thursday**_

"Sorry, I do sports and I have no time for music. Good luck though on your search!" the freshman with pink hair walked away, joining his friends back towards the cafeteria.

Len sighed and crossed another name off his list. One person left, and Iroha was absent that day so he couldn't ask her. He walked past the library and joined Kaito at the corridor. He and Kaito decided to ask around today and left Miku and Gumi to their own thing.

"This is exhausting." Kaito sighed, "I'm sorry it's not working out."

Len nodded, "It's alright. I dragged you along anyways, and it looks like I have to draw inspiration from somewhere else I guess." Kaito and Len walked through the hallway, chattering of idle students were not high so they talked normally.

Soon, Kaito's cousin, Akaito approached them, "Hey Kaito mind helping me with physics?" he asked.

Kaito raised an eyebrow, "Did you forget to do your homework again in other words?"

Akaito sighed, "Yeah…"

Kaito made his farewells towards Len, and they parted. Miku was gone somewhere which who knows really, Gumi was in the computer lab working on programming, Kaito just left...so he could try to find Neru.

As Len decided to go search for Neru he heard distinctive voices. In a 'dead end' part of the school, he walked over and saw it was the theatre classroom.

"You think I'm mad right? Crazy? Insane? Fairly so, you have the right to think that, after all, I did just murder my mother. Surely the news would have spreaded by now, a parricide is sensational and can spread fast. Right? So what did you do with the chemical? Toluene, tell me where is it! I need it, I need it or else _**this**_ has no meaning!" a voice shouted and laughed an insane laugh.

Len was unsure to enter the room, but he got curious and opened the door and saw a group of students in there. Luka, two students who looked like twins, and Mikuo all in the classroom, along with the teacher, Yowane supervising them. He raised an eyebrow, and the group stared at the "intruding" person.

Mikuo had recognized him as 'Len' and the same guy who asked him yesterday about writing. He had been watching one of the members enacting a scene with Luka for the third act of a play, where the murderer goes insane trying to find a 'cure'. Rei and Rui were the main characters of the first two acts.

This was awkward, as Len just walked into a murderer's monologue basically. If Len was a normal sane person, he should probably back away, but the teacher looked at him gleefully.

"You're Len Kagamine right?" She asked.

Len nodded, "Yes."

"What brings you here?"

"I just heard people and got curious. This is very far away from the main sector of the school, I just realized." Len bemused.

Ms. Yowane nodded, "It is, but it helps keeps us quiet supposedly."

Len then stood there awkwardly, "You're looking for a songwriter I heard?" Ms. Yowane asked.

"Yup, so far no luck. Iroha is the last on the list afterwards I'll just wing it," Len shrugged, "I'll get going." He wanted to leave and felt awkward standing by the door.

The teacher wished him well, and Len then left the room, shutting the door.

Miku and Rin sat under the cherry blossom tree (autumn tree though), admiring the scenery and cool breeze of the courtyard. Sooner or later it'd get too cold to be outside, as they live in Japan, Numazu city. It was a small seaside city, and had many great views, and Miku and Rin were blessed to live there but cursed the cold seasons as well.

"Rin, have you decided what you're going to do about auditioning? Today's the last day, there's still time," Miku stated munching on her leek.

Rin looked up towards the sky, shrugging, "You know my answer, why should I repeat it?"

"I mean about being a songwriter."

Rin whirled her face towards Miku, shocked, "H-How did you know?"

"Well you and Mikuo don't talk quietly for starters," Miku chuckled, "And you've written songs before in the past. So you're more legible than anyone to me to write songs."

Rin flushed, feeling flustered but quickly pushed away her blush, "I told Mikuo I'll sign up tomorrow if nobody is found."

"Rin," Miku snapped, causing her friend to flinch, "Are you doing this because you want to, or because you feel pressured from the teacher to do so? You have to make your own decisions, and trying to prolong a result is ridiculous. It's not an 'if' it's a do or don't."

Rin squirmed under her gaze, "But-"

"But nothing. You know for a fact you are capable of being a songwriter, and I've known you since I was a child and I know you want to do this deep down. It's your hesitation stopping you, what will you do if Len does find another songwriter?" Miku paused, watching her friend sit in silence knowing she's considering her words, "Iroha may be his 'last hope' but there's chances of her accepting the invitation to be a songwriter. And then what? You'll miss out on an opportunity route you've never even tried, or wanted to and could regret it years later."

Rin looked down, her eyes showing unknown emotions, but it was clear to Miku she had gone to far. Miku patted Rin's head, "Hey, sorry I went to far. But I just really want the best for you, and you're my best friend! So don't take what I said harshly, but really consider it."

Soon it was silent, the air was slightly tensed. Only the rustling of leaves falling, and students chattering filled the voice of silence. The two girls sat next to each other, wondering their next step.

" _I want to do this, it's just what if I'm caught?"_ Rin thought to herself.

"Then I will help you not get caught, I will be the decoy."

Rin looked up, seeing Miku no longer sitting but standing in front of her. She realized she had said her thoughts out loud, and Miku had answered them.

"I will sing for you, I will introduce your songs and sing them myself," Miku smiled widely, in that moment her eyes shined beautifully, sparking with determination, "I will sing them, and when you get caught we'll wait for those odds and ends to happen. I will sing loud for you so you can hide in the quiet shadows."

"I will sing loud for you, and let your words carry through my voice! And when you are ready to sing we will sing together," she held out her hand, "So please, stop hesitating."

Rin's eyes teared, before she brushed away those tears, taking Miku's handing forming a small hopeful smile, "I want to believe you. And I will believe in you," she paused, "I have an idea on a song you can sing."  
Miku raised her eyebrow, confused as to what her friend was saying. Rin smirked, "Come on, to the music room."

Rin grabbed Miku's hand dragging her along, "Wait! I'm glad your motivated Rin but-"

"But what?" Rin asked, not wanting to stop.

The bell rang, causing the girls to stop in their stride. "The bell, we have classes" Miku facepalmed.

Rin sighed, "We'll do it tomorrow then."

"Wait tomorrow?!"

Rin had already left Miku in the courtyard, causing her friend to run to try and catch up and demand answers that wouldn't be given until the time is right.

 _ **After School Thursday**_

"Sorry, but your voice isn't good, please leave." Len sighed, signaling yet _another_ girl to go off stage.

The girl cried, running off stage whilst screaming, "I STILL LOVE YOU LEN!"

Gumi snickered, "What fangirls."

Len rolled his eyes, "Alright next person-"

 _BANG!_

The door slammed open, revealing Miku huffing and panting, she was holding sheets of papers in her hands.

"Len you can play the piano right?" she asked suddenly.

Len raised his eyebrow, "Yes wh-"  
"Start playing it now!" Miku shouted, eyes flaring with subtle anger.

Kaito made a 'stop' motion with his hands, "Wait, wait, Miku what's the meaning of this? First, you show up late now you're screaming every-"

"Shut it Kaito unless you want me to throw out your secret ice cream storage out into the streets," Miku glared, her eyes gleaming with anger.

From outside the auditorium, Mikuo and Rin were watching the scene from behind Miku.

Rin started, "You know she may be energetic and cute-"  
"She can be deadly when she's angry as well." Mikuo finished. They both look simultaneously at each other and sweatdropped. Then continued to watch the scene in front of them unfold.

Kaito whimpered, "Len just do as she says." and started nudging Len to go play the piano in the auditorium.

"Wait, what? Gumi help me here!" Len exclaimed, looking for support from his other friend. Who only looked back at him in a smirking manner, one look and he knew he was being betrayed.

Looking back at Miku, he saw her glare and just sighed, surrendering, walking over to the piano across the room, sitting at the bench. Miku headed over and handed Len the papers of an instrumental that she and Rin had made together.

"What is this?" Len asked, examining the papers, "I've never played this before?"

Miku shrugged, "First time for everything right?"  
Len raised an eyebrow, "What are you even planning to do?"

"A favor for someone," Miku smirked. She then sashayed onto the stage and took the microphone.

Gumi questioned her actions, in an amused tone, "Miku what is the special occasion? You've already auditioned.

"But my friend hasn't!" Miku winked, "Let me begin."

She signaled Len to start playing, which he did, and then took a deep breath and started singing. **(A/N: You can start playing Odds &Ends if you haven't figured it out)**

" _Itsu datte kimi wa waraware mono da_

 _Yaru koto nasu koto tsui tenakute_

 _Ageku ni ame ni furare_

 _Okini no kasa wa kaze de tonde tte_

 _Soko no nora wa gokurou sama to_

 _Ashi wo fundzuke tetta_

 _Itsumo doori kimi wa kira ware monoda_

 _Nani ni mo sezutomo toozake rarete_

 _Doryoku wo shite miru kedo_

 _Sono riyuu nante "nantonaku?" de_

 _Kimi wa tohou ni kurete kanashin deta_

 _Nara atashi no koe wo tsukaeba ii yo_

 _Hito ni yotte wa rikai funoude_

 _Nante mimizawari, hidoi koe date_

 _Iwa reru kedo_

 _Kitto kimi no chikara ni nareru_

 _Dakara atashi wo utawa sete mite_

 _Sou kimi no kimi dake no kotobade sa_

 _Tsudzutte tsuranete_

 _Atashi ga sono kotoba wo sakebukara_

 _Egaite risou wo_

 _Sono omoi wa dare nimo fure sasenai_

 _Garakuta no koe wa soshite hibiku_

 _Ari no mama wo bukiyou ni tsunaide_

 _Seiippai ni omoi wo ageru_

 _Itsu kara ka kimi wa ninkimono da_

 _Takusan no hito ni motehayasa re atashimo hanagatakai_

 _Demo itsu kara ka kimi wa kawatta_

 _Tsumetaku natte dakedo sabishi sou datta_

 _Mou kikai no koe nante takusanda_

 _Boku wa boku jishin'na nda yotte_

 _Tsuini kimi wa osae kirenaku natte_

 _Atashi wo kiratta_

 _Kimi no ushiro de dareka ga iu_

" _Tora no i wo karu kitsune no kuse ni" tte_

 _Kimi wa hitori de nai teta nda ne_

 _Kikoeru? Kono koe_

 _Atashi ga sono kotoba wo kaki kesu kara_

 _Kaitte ru hontou wa_

 _Kimi ga dare yori yasashi itte koto wo_

 _Garakuta no koe wa soshite uta tta_

 _Hoka no dare demonai kimi no tame ni_

 _Kishi nde ku genkai wo koete_

 _Futari wa don'nani takusan no_

 _Kotoba wo omoi tsuita kotodarou_

 _Dakedo ima wa nani hitotsu omoi tsukanakute_

 _Dakedo nani mo kamo_

 _Wakatta "Souka, kitto koreha yume da_

 _Eien ni same nai, kimi to ae ta, sonna yume"_

 _Garakuta wa shiawase souna egao wo shita mama_

 _Dore dake yon demo mou ugokanai_

 _Nozonda hazu no ketsumatsu ni kimi wa nakisakebu_

 _Usodaro usodaro tte sou nakisakebu_

" _Boku wa muryokuda._

 _Garakuta hitotsu datte sukue yashinai"_

 _Omoi wa namida ni_

 _Potsuri potsuri to sono hoho wo nurasu_

 _Sono toki sekai wa totan ni sono iro wo oukiku kaeru_

 _Kanashimi yorokobi subete wo hitori to hitotsu wa shitta_

 _Kotoba wa uta ni nari kono sekai wo_

 _Futatabi kake meguru kimi no tameni_

 _Sono koe ni ishi wo yado shite_

 _Ima omoi ga hibiku"_

Miku then breathed heavily, "God, one day I'm going to kill my lungs."

Everyone in the room looked at Miku bewildered, Len looked over the music sheet again, "I've never seen this song before, Miku what song is this?" He asked.

"It's a song a friend of mine wrote, she gets good grades in the writing courses, and I helped with the instrumental." She explained.

"And the name of the song?"

Miku paused for a moment, thinking of a name, "Odds & Ends is what it's called. "she smiled, remembering how Rin came up with the idea.

Gumi looked at Kaito, "I mean it's not that bad to be honest, the lyrics are nice as well."

"Yeah, so…" Kaito looked over at Len, "Up to you buddy whether or not you want to invite the song writer."

Len looked stunned, before processing the question, "Yes! Of course, I want her on the team, she can clearly write and has amazing talent! I'd like to meet her!" he shouted excitedly, looking at Miku eagerly to introduce him to the 'mystery' songwriter.

Miku made a face that looked doubtful, "Thing is, she can't play instruments or sing well…"  
"I can help her learn how to play the piano! Miku, you have no idea how helpful you are right now!" Len exclaimed, he wanted to meet this girl, this songwriter. He would be very grateful to meet this girl who could very well save his joy in life.

From outside the room, Rin was blushing with embarrassment. Mikuo kindly smiled at her, seeing emotions show on her face that rarely ever come across.

Miku smirked, "She won't introduce herself yet."

Len's smiling face fell, "What? Why not?"

"She'll introduce herself tomorrow, she wants to make this worth her time," Miku explained, "She doesn't want to join a team just to be used for song lyrics. And I care for this friend a lot, she deserves to be valued as well."

Len nodded in understanding, "I see your point." After all, the way he's been acting these few days, he can understand why this person may be intimidated into joining.

"So just wait till tomorrow after school and I'll introduce her to you." Miku smiled, "And if you try to look for her beforehand she won't join."

Len sweatdropped, "Understood ma'm."

Tomorrow, they'd meet this mystery song writer, and there was no need for Iroha which was a good thing. So Iroha can focus on whatever she was doing, and Len knew herself that Iroha doesn't have much interest in music anyways, and was a crazy fangirl over him in a sort of way.

"Let's wrap up for today!" Kaito shouted, "And go home."

Rin and Mikuo took that as a signal to slip away, and so they did, and started to head home together and wait for Miku to arrive as well.

 _ **After School Friday**_

It was tense in the music room, or so Rin felt. She saw the group's eyes staring intensely at her, making her want to run away and hide into the theatre room.

Behind her, was Miku and her theatre teacher, Ms. Yowane, the music teacher, Mr. Al, and the writing teacher, Ms. Momone. All had accompanied Rin to provide reasons why they should accept her, in case Len suddenly changed his mind.

Rin decided to keep a poker face, and just listen to what people were saying. "Rin has one of the highest marks in my class for writing, she may seem dull right now but she is a bright student, and a very intriguing person." Ms. Momone smiled politely.

"My question is how come I didn't see her on the list of students with those highest marks," Len questioned, looking through the list of students that he had questioned before, "Nowhere have I seen someone with the name, Rin Kagene."

Miku didn't know whether to smack Len for being blind, or just stay quiet, but for Rin's sake, staying quiet is probably the best. "She usually stays below the radar, and she asked us specifically never to put her name onto the board for highest marks." Ms. Yowane explained.

"She's terrible at music," Mr. Al said bluntly, "But, I'm sure you guys can help her with that, and she can help you with other things."

"Other things? All we need is a writer." Gumi suspiciously looked at Rin, but nonetheless continued to listen.

Mr. Al sighed, "My highest students yet remarkably ignorant in some cases. Music isn't just about the song it's also about the meaning behind it."  
Len grunted, "My songs do have meaning-"  
"Frankly they really don't. Or they're not sung with meaning, your latest song was literally about you having sex with multiple people," Mr. Al said roughly, "Your arrogance is literally blinding you from what music is, you can either accept what I say or you can lose Rin."

Rin flinched slightly, before looking over at Len, which both had then exchanged glances. Rin noticed Len's eyes were showing emotions of anger and desperation at the same time, she felt sorry for him as his work was literally trashed.

Len sighed, "Alright, but what can this person teach us other than writing?" Len looked at her doubtfully.

"She can teach you how to actually sound human in your songs rather than singing like an emotionless robot," Ms. Yowane said sharply, "To do that you must watch her act, be able to act in roles that may not be suited to you."  
"But don't I already-"

"Len, I have more emotion in my singing than you do," Miku snapped, not wanting to hear Len keep doubting her own friend. "Rin made me a song that puts my feelings into words, in which I can express emotionally to others. A song is a message, a story, or a melodious rhythm which people can be swayed by, but the bottom line is people must feel the power and emotion from the songs itself."

Rin stepped on Miku's feet, causing her to hiss, "You don't have to be rude Miku." she whispered harshly.

Miku hugged Rin's arm, "But Rinnnn they're doubting your skills!" she whined- loudly if Rin may add.

All of a sudden, everyone else's eyes were on her and Miku, even Neru looked up from her phone to stare. Rin looked at people staring at her, and Len looking at her with hesitation and doubt.

Rin sighed, stepping forward and going over to Len, "I'm not going to sabotage the group or something, if I was going to I'd help Miku be her own idol," she said sarcastically, "But I'm here to help you that's it. I gain nothing from this."  
"What do you mean you gain nothing from this?" Len raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I don't want my name to be credited when the song is finished." Rin deadpanned.

Everyone looked at her shocked, heck even the teachers. "W-what?" Len sputtered, dumbfounded on how someone would request that.

Rin leaned against the piano, "There's no point in crediting my name because I don't even get noticed anyways. You guys proved my point," she explained, "As well as I'd prefer to stick to the shadows and stay in the private. Call me your 'ghostwriter' if you must."  
Everyone was silent, the only sounds heard was the occasional rustling of papers as Kaito had been startled to hear that.

"Are you sure about not taking credit though?" Kaito's question broke the silence, "You would never be treated the same as the rest of us. At least receiving credit for writing you'd have some value, if people see you around with us they'll just assume you're an annoying fan."

"That's another thing, I won't be. I'll remain in the audience." the blonde girl literally dumbfounded everyone.

Gumi soon laughed, tears coming out of her green eyes, and her green hair whirling as she kept laughing. Everyone had turned their attention to the girl now, who nearly was falling out of her chair in laughter.

Gumi soon calmed herself down, then looked at Len, grinning, "She's not bad Len. She doesn't benefit from this, nor asked for payment either. You're literally being lucky right now, I'd say take this offering not like you'll get another chance," she paused then continued, "So what if we have to take some acting lessons? Get over it, anything to improve will help us. Why say no?"

Kaito nodded, "I think everyone here thinks she'd be a good addition, it's just you who needs to get over your pride and arrogance. You're not the world's best songwriter Len, and neither is she, you both can help each other if anything."

"All I want is to help this group, I want nothing in return," Rin stated, trying to make her point clear she wanted _nothing_.

Len turned to Rin, putting out his hand towards her, "Welcome to the team, Rin. We'll be glad to have you." he smiled lightly.

Rin nodded, taking his hand and shaking it, "Pleasure to be on it now." Both of them looked at each other, eyes peering over each other with unknown emotions. But one thing was certain between them, this will be interesting.

A/N: Alright end of the chapter, things sure are getting interesting now aren't they? Also hopefully by Chapt 5 I'll have some sort of cover for this story. I gotta make a 'cover' for this fanfiction and other stuff yeesh. So much work damn. Anyways see ya'll later, and please review! Hope you enjoy!


	4. SHORT HIATUS

**A/N: Apologies but the story will be post-poned for a week or two! I'm really busy right now, and my school is doing an event soon, and I am staying after school more often to help with said event.**

 **Before anyone says- I am an introvert. I am forcing myself to go out more so I can stop being a hermit, and not that it's a bad thing but I want to not waste my adolescent years in my room all the time ;-;**

 **I also have other projects I work on besides this that's personal like my own stories, characters, and I want to actually work on those and stop procrastinating. I finished the sketch for the cover, but it's pretty meh? I hope my 0/10 digital art skills can save it xD.**

 **I also am dealing w/mental health issues that's pretty obvious the depression part and my anxiety, so apologies as well but I get brain crashes where I don't even want to get out of my bed either. However I'll work as chipper as I can during this week to pre-done any more chapters before I go on a ridiculous hiatus like right now.**

 **I'll be back my little starlings~**

 **Once the story is back on track instead of this Hiatus Note you'll just see chapter four! Till then .**


	5. Announcement A Confession

Writing is something I very egotistically thought a few years back (via 10-13) I was very good at. Due to poor logic of **the more time you did it, the better you are.**

Obviously, this is no longer my belief and the reason being is because even if you spend 10+ years doing something, if you don't challenge yourself or try something new within that area you will not improve. Time is not important if you don't use it to your advantage, and this started my roll down into learning how to write creative stories half-decently. (You'll see me say half-decent a lot).

My grammar is not my strong point, I know this, next year I will be taking AP Lang so hopefully I will improve a bit more by then. I want to talk about tropes here and how I wrote myself into a corner (multiple times) due to this trope, and other various things. That way you can understand why I may not have "VARIETY" in future story-writing and you'll see most of my fanfiction work be comedic.

If you want to skip this all and see what I mean just skip down to the last paragraph. Read the rest and let's just say...maybe you'll like me a bit less.

Alright let's begin. Confession time: I don't have many variety in original characters and I mean from race to sexualities and genders. How does this affect my fanfiction writing? By applying what I write from original stories I write it into my fanfiction.

I'm very lazy and procrastinate very easily, I hate this trait of mine but I am a glutton to it. I am honestly trying to change this part but other personal stuff (that I REFUSE to delve into right now) is sorta preventing me, and I have very little control over some things. However, I am hyped up about writing no matter what if I'm not writing I want to do it and when I'm writing I THRIVE. Understood? Great.

Now back to main point, I don't write LGBT+ characters or have many racial varieties because...well I'm not them. And racial is easier for me to write as I can research it and understand and admire another culture, as for sexual/gender orientation, it's hard for me to write characters who are such as that because I don't view them as different as most people expect me to see them as, but I am off putting as people will ask, "Where's the development" for that type of sexuality.

Fun Fact: I literally thought about making Gumi lesbian in this story.

Now that would be AWESOME to most people most likely, but the darker truth is I thought about it because I thought it'd make other people happy. I read about an author of The Outsiders get attacked for not making two certain characters gay, and I've talked to classmates and people online who's told me there is no excuse to not have a sexual orientation character. So I've always just put them in the background and never really tried to do much.

I NOW know that's very immature and very bias. Gumi I do not view her as lesbian, I now actually view certain vocaloid OCs as bisexual or lesbian/gay. Before we argue about pansexuals and stuff, let's just stick to basics here people. And IF you do not agree with this list I am PERFECTLY okay with that, hell I make jokes a lot that Len is a manwhore who will flirt with anything that moves. (Sorry Len-Len).

These cast consists of Miku, Luka, Haku, Oliver, Yohio, and Neru. Yeah, very small but to be honest I'm okay with this demographic as I sorta don't know 10000+ vocaloids like probably most of the fandom (congrats to those who do) but that's really because my mind opened up. Am I part of the LGBT+ community? No, but I 100% support it and this has been a struggle of mine to WRITE. Keyword: WRITE because I have very little experience of being part of that demographic. I am very anxious people will point this out and crap on me because of my lack of sexual orientated and gender orientated characters.

I highly doubt this will change in the future because I most likely will stay single forever.

Okay confession out of the way, what you need to take from that is I am challenging myself to write varieties in stories. It's very hard to keep track of every character and make sure they develop well, and as well make sure the plotline is interesting. I am amazed at some writers for being able to write novels at such a fast pace and never feel tired of writing (or well lazy of writing).

Am I writer? No, maybe someday, but I won't consider myself a writer until I finish at least one book in my life and even then I probably won't consider myself a writer unless I write on a daily basis. This is hard for me to keep up and cranking because I do a bajillion other hobbies as well, I'm a "jack" (jill) of all trades really.

People think writing is easy, I want to sit those people back down and ask them how to create a good story that people will like, and feel enchanted by. You can't be original you never will be, there's always going to be something based off something. But in a way, that should motivate you because it means you will accept these tropes and whatnot and apply them to make your story more entertaining and your story feels more real. Even if it's a fantasy world.

So what is the point of all this? Well, I'm scrapping this story and re-writing it. With better, wiser decisions. Don't worry the plotline will remain intact as it should, but planned better, with more diverse characters. Yeah they're vocaloids but I want to make them feel real to you, the reader, as I see them as real as well.

Rin and Len will forever be my OTP and fight me on this! (Just kidding!) But I do want to practice my writing skills, and yeah, they're sorta my test dummies. Crypton owns them duh, but I still view them as characters with a story that can change and personalities. They're like actors, except I still will see them as non-related because that's just adorable to me if two people have the same last name but aren't related and fall in love (also opposites attract sort of thing). I can say that about any genderbend but Rin and Len takes the cake for me. Like any characters, they deserve the utmost respect.

I will make certain characters more sexual orientated (that's a secret because not ALL the vocaloids I list will have the same sexual orientation every single time) but the plot will be more joyful and less dull and confusing. The whole time while waiting for Rin to be accepted as a songwriter is stupid to me so I decided to scrap that out and replace it with something else instead. Once I get a cover done (because I refuse to take some other person's image) and get at least 5-10 lengthy chapters done in advanced I will post it. This may take from a week to next month as I am doing full-bomb planning and I have other stuff I work on.

(Also going to Vietnam next week)

I am trying to not write myself into a corner, I now want to write more variety characters to see how their stories unfold as well on the side. So let me sum everything into one paragraph.

I am rewriting Lyrical: Music Notes. The old version will still be here (but I'll put SCRAPPED on it) but I will post the new one as soon as I can. I will have to draw the cover the cover and digitize it because I don't want to take someone else's artwork (and MMD isn't gonna provide me that satisfaction). I'm not an artist or writer but someone who aims to become just as half-decent. And the new version of this will hopefully be half-decent or at least, better than the current one. I want to have 5-10 "lengthy" chapters before I even post again as well as if I fall into a crash then I can immediately pick myself back up. I will be posting unpredictably once the first chapter is out, and then post more consistently once I've finished the story in my own private time and working on re-edits. That is the plan, I hope nobody is mad.

Now, thank you for reading my little Starlings!


End file.
